wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Conquerors
When Kraken found out about her power, she didn't know what to think. She didn't know what she could now do. In Kraken's attempts to figure out how her magic worked, she found out how she was going to use it. She was going to use her animus magic, and her powers of a princess, to unite the ten tribes under one queen and bring peace to both continents. 'Prologue' About 300 years after the Scorching... Dragons swarmed the palace. MudWings and SkyWings slipped into the crowd of SeaWings. Tidal looked down at the arena, where two SeaWing sisters were going to be battling for the title of Queen. His brother, Swordfish, flew into the arena as the last of the dragons filled into the remaining seats. "Hello, all," Swordfish began. "Welcome to a fight to remember! Today, we have had an interesting turnout of events!" Swordfish flew over to Hydra, landing next to her. Hydra was a dark blue SeaWing, with dark green wings and horns. Hydra wore little to none jewelry, with only a bracelet and an earring. She was built for battle, training since anyone could remember. She swiftly rose through the ranks, despite being a princess, and became the best warrior of the SeaWing tribe. "Here, on the Moon Side of the arena, we have Hydra! Earlier this morning, Hydra challenged her mother to claim the throne, and won within moments! It will be hard to defeat her!" Swordfish exclaimed, nervously looking at her. As soon as he finished talking, he leaped away, running over to the challenger, Princess Pufferfish. Pufferfish was well trained as well, but soon stopped her training her sister started showing her that she would be no match for her in a battle. She was agile though and could strike fast at any moment. Pufferfish was a chartreuse green, with more yellowish wings. Swordfish landed on the sands next to Pufferfish. "On the Sun side of the arena, we have Princess Pufferfish, sister to the new queen!" He flew to the center of the arena, flapping above the competitors. Pufferfish, my love, what have you gotten yourself into, ''Tidal thought in despair, looking down at the sisters. ''You're going to get yourself killed. "Talons up, tails ready... FIGHT!" Hydra leaped into action, racing towards her sister. Pufferfish jumped out, barely missing Hydra's talons. Hydra suddenly stopped, throwing up a hurricane of sand around her. She turned around, opening her eyes when the sand cleared. Pufferfish yelped as Hydra roared in fury at her, "Fight me, you coward!" She jumped up into the sky and flew back down towards Pufferfish at full force, her talons outstretched. Pufferfish jumped out of the way again, but thumped her tail on the sand, spraying it into her sister's eyes. The queen howled in pain from the sand in her eyes, and from landing on the ground. Crack! ''Tidal grinned at Pufferfish as Hydra stood up. Her wing was bent at an awkward position and dragged on the sand. As Hydra squinted around the arena, Pufferfish trembled in fear as Hydra growled. She tried to run at her again, snarling at Pufferfish. Pufferfish slipped out of the way, under her wing. She punched Hydra's arm multiple times in the same spot as Hydra tried to lift her wing to bit her. Pufferfish, though, slipped out of the way once again, dragging her talons down her tail. Hydra collapsed onto the ground, clutching her arm, and clenching her teeth. She tried to stand but fell screaming from the pain in her arm. Her sister walked up to her and said softly: "I'm sorry." She then quickly dragged her talons across her neck, winning the battle, and the title of queen. The crowd cheered, some threw gems or jewelry as a sign of victory. Tidal stood up and stretched his massive wings. He roared and flew up into the sky. Quickly, he dived down and landed next to Queen Pufferfish. He looked at the queen and smiled, and she smiled back. Tidal looked at Hydra and poked her, then wrinkled his nose, and lead his queen away to the center of the arena. "My fellow dragons," Swordfish exclaimed. "We have a winner! After a battle of pure agility and speed, the once princess, Pufferfish, is now our queen!" Swordfish glanced at his brother. Tidal looked at Queen Pufferfish, who nodded. Tidal then looked back at Swordfish and nodded as well. "Now! To introduce our king and queen... We have Queen Pufferfish, and her mate, King Tidal!" 'Chapter 1' ''Nine years later... Kraken crawled out of the water and onto the small island where Apollo awaited her. Apollo was a white BeetleWing, with yellow tints on his chest and shoulders. He had red spots on his wings, along with dark blue spots that sometimes looked black. He was tall and had a long tail. Kraken had dark blue scales and dark teal webs, horns and wings. She wore a golden pearl necklace with three large pearls on them. Her front claws were covered in sharp metal, and she had a narwhal horn on the end of her tail. The earring she wore was a dark green fishhook. Along the right side of Kraken's neck, she had a tattoo that looked like a SeaWing's talons. The wind whipped around the two dragonets. Rain pelted down. Kraken lit up her scales, allowing Apollo to see her. "So," Apollo said loudly over the howling wind. "You must have a good reason to drag me out into this storm in the middle of the ocean." He grinned at Kraken, his eyes soft and full of sarcasm. "First of all, were you followed?" Kraken asked glancing behind herself and Apollo. Apollo threw his head back and laughed, "No." He looked back at Kraken, noticing the worry etched in her face. "Why do you ask?" "Okay, I know I'm about to sound crazy, but hear me out," Kraken said in a rush. Apollo raised his eyebrows at her. She took a deep breath, "Something weird is happening-" "Isn't this 'something' you keep to yourself?" "No! Just listen." Apollo nodded. "Whenever I sarcastically say something, it happens. I've been experimenting though. I can control living things and inanimate objects." Apollo looked genuinely surprised. "Are you sure? Like, have you told anyone else?" Apollo asked, grabbing her shoulders. Kraken looked down. "Yes, I'm sure. You're the first one I've told." Kraken leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Apollo wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on hers. "Could you show me?" Kraken squirmed out of his hug and looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then Kraken's gaze drifted up to the sky. Kraken lifted her talons towards the black clouds above. "Clouds, wind, and rain obey my command and come to a halt. Let the sun shine, and the land be at peace." Slowly the clouds separated and the sun shimmerd brightly in the west. The sky was plastered with reds, oranges, and yellows. The waves lowered, and a gentle, warm breeze flowed through the air. Apollo's jaw dropped. "Three moons above..." He whispered. "That is so cool!" Apollo jumped up and down. He stopped and looked at Kraken, grinning. Kraken smiled back. He walked over to her and lifted her head. A small tear of joy slipped out of her eye. Apollo lifted his talons and wiped the tear from her face. "You know," Apollo started. "With this new power, you could make your dream come true." Kraken took a step back and took Apollo's talons in hers. "Not me, we." They turned and sat down on the beach, leaning into each other as they watched the sunset. 'Chapter 2' "You can't tell anyone, okay?" Kraken said to Apollo as he lifted into the sky. "Don't worry," he laughed. "I'll see you later. Take care." He strapped is bag across his chest and waved. Kraken waved back as Apollo turned and flew off toward Pantala. Well, now he knows, Kraken thought as she slithered back into the water. If I want my dream to come true, I'll need to take over the Sea Kingdom first. ''Kraken tilted her dark wings and caught the strong and swift current that propelled her towards home. As Kraken swam on the current she looked around with her eyes to see if anything interesting was going on. She didn't notice the deep trench that awaited her ahead. Suddenly the current sloped downwards and into the darkness below. "Ack!" Kraken screamed in a cloud of bubbles. After the bubbles cleared from her sight, Kraken could see steep walls that surrounded her. When Kraken looked up she couldn't see any light from the moons or stars. strange looking pieces of coral stuck to the rocks. It was white and had small animals swimming around them. A lot of the fish that swam around looked slightly see-through, and some of them could light up their scales just like her. There was no current and the water was cold and dry. When it went through her gills, it burned, as if it hadn't moved in years. ''Where am I? Kraken thought, looking around more. A little way off, Kraken saw the blobby shape of what looked like a dragon. As she swam up to it she noticed something very disturbing about it. It was ''a dragon. Its skeleton was in a position that made the dragon look like it died in agony. Bits of green scales hung off of the bones, and bite marks were etched on the bones. Kraken swam closer to the dead dragon, touching the bones. ''Did something attack it? ''As Kraken examined the remains of the dragon, she noticed ominously. A carcass of what looked like a large black and blue eel was laid in front of the dragon. On the side of the eel were some bite marks. ''Maybe this dragon was eating when it was attacked? But what attacked it? ''Kraken ran over these questions multiple times as she examined the two carcasses. Then, Kraken noticed something that disturbed her even more. On the eel, there were little blue lines, but in the bones of the dragon, there were blue lines that could be seen. Most of the blue lines were along the ribs and on the skull. ''Oh! It must be some type of venom! ''Kraken thought. ''I should take a sample back to the researchers so they can tell me. Kraken swam away from the dragon, slightly wishing she hadn't gone over there, and surveyed the trench she was in. As Kraken swam around, she noticed a similar looking eel was swimming nearby. In a swift movement, Kraken snatched the eel, pinning its head between her claws. She swam out of the trench and looked back at it. Kraken narrowed her eyes and swam back into the powerful current above. Time passed, and by the time Kraken reached the new Land Palace, the sun was starting to rise. Kraken dragged herself out of the water, her wings stiff from staying on the current for so long. As she stepped onto the shore of the Land Palace all of the talking stopped. Clink, clink, clink. ''The sound of metal on stone pierced the silence as Kraken walked through the halls. In her mouth, she now carried the eel. Kraken stood tall as every dragon and dragonet bowed down as she passed, some cowered in fear. Kraken remembered the stories that Father used to tell about Aunt Hydra. After hearing those stories, Kraken understood why many SeaWings, MudWings, and a few SkyWings were afraid of the SeaWing royals. Kraken continued to walk through the halls, the silence following her. Finally, after many turns, she reached the lab. Kraken tried to use the jewel embedded handle to open the door, but the door was locked. Kraken took a few steps back, then ran towards the door and forced the door open with a powerful kick using her back legs. Kraken took the eel out of her mouth, checking for any marks, then walked into the middle of the lab on all fours. All the dragons in the room looked at her with curiosity. She took a deep breath, "TUNA!" Kraken shouted. A light blue headshot out from the top balcony. When the dragon saw her he whimpered and glided down, reviling the dark blue streaks on his wings and snout. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" "King Tidal was in here an hour ago looking for you," Tuna said, looking down at the ground. "Anyway, what do you want, Your Majesty?" "I was exploring out in the ocean again when I found this," Kraken half-lied, handing him the black and blue eel. Tuna raised an eyebrow at her, "Exploring the ocean again? You know, one day your parents will find out. What will you do then?" "I'll find a way around it. Now, can you just examine this eel and find out if there's anything, err, off about it?" Kraken turned away and begin looking at the metal that encased her talons. "Of course, my Pr-" "KRAKEN!" A dragon yelled. Kraken turned at the sound of the familiar voice and gulped. Tuna yelped and scurried away. The room went silent In the doorway stood Kraken's father, King Tidal. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "WHERE ''HAVE ''YOU BEEN?" 'Chapter 3' Kraken looked down to the ground, hoping that Father wouldn't notice her small smile. In all honesty, Kraken slightly enjoyed seeing her parents get upset, even if it sometimes freaked her out. "I was just getting some fresh air..." She said in a weak voice, which was half pretended. "Shut your snout," King Tidal growled, "Before I shut it for you." He turned and stormed out of the door in a hurricane of rage and furry. "Come with me, now. We're going to see your mother." Kraken followed behind him in silence, dread creeping into her soul. She noticed the look in Mother's eyes whenever she saw her. That look had been there ever since Kraken could remember. It was cold and unloving, filled with hatred and anger. Sometimes Mother was even hostile whenever Kraken was around, acting as Kraken might sudden try to kill her. Kraken knew why Mother hated her, though. It was because she looked like her dead aunt, Queen Hydra. They walked in silence, not speaking a word. The only sound that echoed through the talon scraped halls was Kraken's metal claws. After what felt like forever, they reached the heart of the Land Palace. King Tidal threw the doors open with so much force it blew a huge gust of wind into the humid thrown room. King Tidal stormed into the room, while Kraken scampered behind him. ''This is so useless, Kraken thought, keeping her head down. No matter what they do, I'll still do what I want. Well, except for one thing... '' Her thoughts were interrupted by the harsh words from Queen Pufferfish: "Princess Kraken! You ran off ''again?! As the heir to the great SeaWing thrown, you have a duty to serve our tribe! I will double your studies! Have you seen your handwriting? It's horrendous!" Queen Pufferfish kept on going on and on about all the mistakes that Kraken made, but one thought was running through Kraken's head. I could challenge you to the thrown right now, and I could easily win, and you're worried about my schoolwork? Kraken thought bitterly, Mother, honestly, I'm almost ten years old, and when I am, you'll force me to marry the slippery, disgusting, serpent Tuna. This is how you're turning me against you. You don't even realize how far you've put me over the edge. I'm so far, in fact, that I wish I could challenge you now; but I'll wait, after all, the best conquer is the one who waits for the right moment to strike, and now isn't the time. Kraken finally looked up at her two years old sister, Seaweed, who had grassy green scales, slightly lighter wings, horns, and webbing, and she had playful dark purple eyes. After a few moments of observing her younger sister (whom she never gets to see thanks to her mother), Kraken's attention was drawn to Queen Pufferfish, who was stalking toward her with all the fury and anger the three moons above could give her. She was more furious than the grumpiest SkyWing in all the Sky Kingdom, which was saying something because he once came to a royal meeting. When Queen Pufferfish reached her daughter she bent down and whispered something in her ear so quietly that no one else in the room would hear her: "If Princess Seaweed wasn't in our presence, I would kill you now just like how I killed you aunt, Hydra." "Well, I would very much enjoy a battle. Tomorrow night, when the moon was at it's highest, we'll fight alright, but this will be winner takes all," Kraken whispered back brutally at the same level and tone. In the Sea Kingdom, you had to be at least ten years old to try for the throne. Kraken grinned wickedly as she said her last thing: "Be there, or live the worst possible future you could imagine." 'Chapter 4' ''To be continued... '' Please do not add to my story, but feel free to edit any grammar and spelling mistakes. Also, please don't use any of my characters without permission. Thank you - netttali Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)